


Black Dress and Bow Tie

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Language, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Sebastian is looking great in his bow tie, and you can’t wait to get back to your hotel room





	Black Dress and Bow Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written fast after Sebastian showed up at the Golden Globes in 2018 in a bow tie. He looked great that night. Image is at the beginning so you can be reminded :)

“Over here Sebastian,” the paparazzi and press were calling him from all directions to look at their camera, for the perfect red carpet shot. He stood there, giving the cameras his thousand watt smile when he saw you out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head so he could look at you head on and you were ravishing.

You were wearing a floor length black gown covered in intricate bead work with a plunging neckline and a barely there back. Your hair was pinned up away from your face and you had on ruby red lipstick. His eyes kept getting drawn to your lips and he was imagining you painting his cock with those lips. He groaned and pulled at his bow tie, suddenly feeling warm in his black Hugo Boss velvet suit.

Next up were the interviews. You stood back with his publicist, him not wanting to shove you in the limelight. The two of you had only been dating for a short while and you weren’t ready for all the attention yet. You had agreed to come; as long as no one would know you were together. That meant you both came in separate limos so this was the first he was seeing of you. You also refused to tell him what you were wearing, as you wanted it to be a surprise.

It was the same few questions and comments over and over. ‘Who are you wearing?’ ‘Congratulations on the I,Tonya nominations. You must be thrilled for your co-stars.’ ‘Good luck presenting tonight.’ Through each and every one of these interviews he smiled and acted the part; but he kept thinking about getting you out of that dress.

Finally it was time to head in and since the press was not allowed, you were finally able to be near him without a media frenzy. You walked up to him and he took your hand in his and leaned in to place a kiss on your cheek and whisper in your ear, “You look breathtaking tonight. I can’t wait until we can leave and I can get my hands over you. I want to rip you out of that dress and fuck you so hard.”

You licked your lips and smiled as you took a glass of champagne off a tray from a waiter passing by. You lifted the glass you your lips and took a sip, trying to calm your nerves.

“Once you present we can leave and I’ll let you do whatever you want me to,” you whispered back to him, listening to him moan.

You made chit chat with several different people before they announced it was time to head in for the show to start. It was going off without a hitch and every chance Sebastian got, he would whisper the dirty things he wanted to do in your ear, making you squirm in your seat. You were going crazy and were glad for the moment of reprieve when he was summoned to head backstage.

You wished him good luck and gave him a quick kiss, wiping your lipstick off his lips before he walked away. He was gone for no more than 5 minutes when an usher came over to you to bring you back stage to wait. Sebastian was on the other side of the stage and you smiled and blew him a kiss for good luck before he walked out on the stage with Allison Janney.

He wowed the audience with his charm and grace and after the award was presented he was ushered to you.

“You looked amazing out there Seb,” you said smiling at him.

“Thanks baby. Ready to get out of here? I can’t wait to get you out of that dress.”

You nodded yes and he all but picked you up to get you out of there. You made your way to the limo and you got in first, him right behind you. His lips were on yours as soon as the door closed. The kisses were needy, all tongue and teeth. He got down on his knees in front of you and started pushing your dress up, you lifted your hips to allow the material to move.

He started kissing up your thighs, his scruff scratching you in the best way possible. When he got to your core he pushed your panties to the side and swiped his tongue from hole to clit. You gasped at the sensation and rocked your hips up.

He chuckled lightly and pushed your hips back into the seat, assaulting your clit again with his tongue. He looked up at you with hooded lust filled eyes as he inserted 2 fingers in you, stretching you out. He started sucking hard on your clit as he finger fucked you. All the sensations were too much, the beard scruff, his fingers and his tongue. You bowed you back as you came hard, moaning his name.

“That’s only round 1 baby girl, we’ve got another to go.”

He took his seat again, fixed himself in his pants, and you fixed your dress, knowing you would be back to the hotel soon.

The elevator ride was sexually charged and you couldn’t get out fast enough. You keep looking at the bulge in his pants and you were itching to touch it. The elevator arrived at your intended floor and he dragged you down the hallway to the room. Pushing the door open his lips were on yours the instant the door closed and he pushed you up against door, pushing your hands over head. You rocked your hips forward, yearning for his touch again.

“Keep your hands up, don’t move,” he commanded.

He let your arms go and gently slide his hands over the sides of your body, looking for the zipper. He found it and pulled it down agonizingly slow. You never knew a zipper could be such a turn on. Your dress fell from your body and pooled to your feet, leaving you in only a black thong. He took a step back to admire your body as he worked on his own clothes.

He was a man on a mission and he wasted no time stripping down, throwing the clothes on the couch. Your eyes were blown as you watched him and your mouth went dry. You couldn’t believe just how perfect he was.

“Seb, I want to suck you off. Please?”

“No. I won’t last if you do that and I want to be in you. Put your arms down and turn around.”

You complied and pressed the front of your body against the door, the cold of the metal causing you to shiver. You felt silky material wrap around your wrists and he knotted it together. You smiled knowing it was the bow tie and your heart rate picked up. The moment you saw him in the bow tie you hoped he would use it on you.

Your breathing became uneven as he pressed himself flush against you, his cock between your ass cheeks. He started kissing your neck and running his hands down your body, his hands feeling rough over your delicate curves.

He pulled you away from the door and pushed you down over the side of the couch. Without the use of your hands you were trapped to be used to his liking.

“Spread your legs.”

You widened your stance and whimpered, knowing what was to come. He took a hold of your hips and thrust into you in one motion until he bottomed out. You both groaned and he started a brutal pace, thrusting in and out.

“Fuck, you feel amazing and you look so hot tied up like this,” he grunted as he continued his pace.

“Seb, I’m getting close, harder please,” you begged.

He grabbed on to your wrist binding and started fucking you harder. He hit your g-spot just right and you hit your orgasm, screaming his name. His thrusting became erratic as he chased his own orgasm, coming hard, coating your walls. He stilled and untied your wrists. You pushed yourself up, Sebastian sliding out of you with the motion.

You started laughing quietly and shook your head.

“What’s so funny?”

“You had the same idea as me with the bow tie, I’ve been having fantasies of that all night.”

He laughed and said, “Maybe we should add it into our normal rotation?”


End file.
